


Pierwsza opowieść miłosna

by Nerejda



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerejda/pseuds/Nerejda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótka opowiastka, ot, chwile złapane w dłonie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierwsza opowieść miłosna

**Author's Note:**

> Pejzażówka miłosna — i tyle albo aż tyle. Wszelkie podobieństwa do osób, miejsc, wydarzeń — zamierzone.
> 
> Dla **Ciebie.**

 

Spacerowałam spokojnie ulicami, wśród tłumu nieznajomych ludzi; uśmiechali się do swoich myśli, marszczyli brwi, zatroskani kłopotami świata, plotkowali o nieistotnych sprawach. Dzieci śmiały się do gołębi przechadzających się po uliczkach, a ty uśmiechałaś się niewinnie, pochylając głowę nad lodem.

(To był pierwszy raz.)

Urodziłam się przestraszonym kotem, który wspina się po drzewach samotnie rosnących w lesie. Żadnemu nie przepuszczę, jestem zbyt uparta. Już wtedy wiedziałam, że będziesz najpiękniejszym drzewem w życiu… choćby przez chwilę.

Musiałaś wyczuć czyjeś skupione spojrzenie, bo zerknęłaś w moją stronę. Uśmiechnęłam się.

Mam cię.

(To był drugi raz.)

Drżenie w twoim głosie ma zbawienny wpływ na moje nerwy — przestaję się bać. Uśmiecham się i czaruję od niechcenia, niby przypadkiem muskam odsłoniętą skórę, dotykam ust. Pochylam się niżej, tak blisko, żebyś mogła policzyć złote cętki w zielonych oczach. Słucham cię uważniej niż ktokolwiek wcześniej, bez wahania wchodzę w skórę znajomej, koleżanki — i w końcu przyjaciółki.

(Sto razy przed.)

Odrzucam przeszłość, widzę twe kroki przede mną, o krok szybciej niż twój cień. Łapię go w dłoni jednym ruchem, przerzucam między palcami, żeby później odrzucić jak niepotrzebny śmieć. Uśmiechasz się do mnie, nieświadom, że właśnie coś ci kradnę — nigdy tego nie odzyskasz.

Krok za krokiem, jestem coraz bliżej. Już niedługo…

(Tysiąc razy w trakcie.)

Ty to ty i nic tego nie zmieni. Chcę patrzeć na blizny pokrywające twoje ciało, chcę widzieć uśmiech przed snem dnia codziennego, zapomnieć o ustach szepczących czule i dłoniach ślizgających się po całym ciele. I czuć, czuć każdą sekundę, gdy jesteś tak blisko, bliżej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej — i kiedykolwiek później.

Dłonie, usta, nawet ten pieprzyk nieopodal pępka — dotykam palcami, koniuszkiem muskam zgłębienia, krzywizny. Pochłaniam cię, jakbyś była maślanym ciasteczkiem, bardzo delikatnym i niezwykle kruchym, rozpływającym się w ustach.

(W końcu.)

Lubię patrzeć w twoje oczy, choć wiem, że kłamiesz. Patrzenie wcale nie sprawia, że chcesz mnie widzieć, ale co z tego?

Wymykasz się, jak cienie na ścianie uciekają przed światłem, a ja nie umiem cię zatrzymać. Pochłaniam wzrokiem ostatnie, niewyraźne uśmiechy — nigdy dotychczas nie obdarzałaś nimi mnie.

Nawet nie jestem statystą w twojej sztuce, gościem też nie, może przechodniem, który wpadł na chwilę, chowając się przed deszczem.

Koniec końców każde drzewo, które wybieram, zawsze jest samotne.

Jak ja.

(Na długo przed końcem.)

Długą nocą, gdy moje łzy zdają się przelewać, niespodziewanie odwracam się do ciebie. Patrzysz smutno, jakbyś naprawdę żałowała, że wszystko nie potoczyło się inaczej, lepiej ( _Lepiej dla ciebie czy dla mnie?_ ).

Odchodzę; podążam za odciskami swych stóp, więc nie zapomnę o tym dniu.

Mówią, że miasto nocą jest piękne.

Nie widzę.

(Po raz ostatni.)

Chyba cię kochałam — za mocno?


End file.
